


Un estúpido hombre italiano

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise seme, Infidelidad, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Ron se sonroja más de lo necesario, Ron uke, ruptura, saliendo del closet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron se ha metido en una situación que ya no puede callar más, ha dejado que una serpiente se meta en su vida y en su ropa interior, aún estando proximo a casarse.</p><p>¿Cómo reaccionará su prometida al saber que la ha estado engañando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aqui les vengo con un one-shot de Harry Potter, ya que hoy me siento inspirada xD
> 
> Lo acabo de terminar de escribir y lo amé, espero que les guste.
> 
> Ya saben que Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo estoy utilizando a Blaise y a Ron para que se amen y aportarle algo a la pareja que más me gusta del fandom.

Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley| **One-shot**

Debes estar bromeando- Su cara enrojeció al escuchar el tono incrédulo que usó su mejor amigo al enterarse de su secreto mejor guardado, ambos estaban sentados en la oficina del pelirrojo, quien al parecer ya no podía guardar más su anhelado secreto del moreno-

_Harry Potter-Malfoy, 23 años, actualmente casado._

No- Fue la simple y monosilábica respuesta que pudo dar. Los intensos ojos verdes de su amigo lo hacían sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, este sin embargo no pestañeaba, lo miraba como si quisiera apuñalarlo, tan intensa su mirada que no creía que fuera la de su mejor amigo- Lo hicimos- Fue lo que se le ocurrió agregar al sonrojado pelirrojo, quien esperaba una sarta de insultos de parte del Potter-

¿Qué hicieron?- Le preguntó como si no hubiera estado prestando atención a la previa conversación que habían tenido, en la que su próximo a casarse mejor amigo le había confesado haber engañado a su mejor amiga-

El amor- Pudo jurar que vio a su amigo querer amagarle por esa respuesta tan simple, más este simplemente suspiró pasándose las manos por el rostro. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla, volteó a ver al pelirrojo y le dijo lo que más temía hacer-

Debes hablar con Hermione sobre esto- Y sin más se fue, dejándole con un mal sabor de boca al respecto de la situación, pero sin querer alargar más el asunto, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle esa noche a su prometida lo que había estado haciendo los últimos dos meses-

_Ron Weasley, 23 años, actualmente comprometido._

[Caminó en silencio hasta su casa, aun pudiendo aparecerse en su departamento no lo hizo, ya que quería un poco de tiempo para pensar en que le diría a Hermione, lo más probable es que se tomara mal la noticia, ya que nadie sonríe después de que se entera que le han estado engañando durante tanto tiempo. Llegó 2 horas después a su casa y aun no sentía que estuviera listo para hablar, no le había venido ni una sola forma de decirlo sin que sonara tan fuerte, ya se había arrepentido de decirle esa noche a su prometida, pero al entrar esta ya le estaba esperando en medio del salón, sentada mirando directamente a la puerta]

Harry me dijo que tenías que decirme algo- Maldijo a su mejor amigo en silencio pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido con él por ayudarle aunque fuera de esta forma. La mirada suave de la chica solo le dijo que aunque le había dicho a Hermione que quería hablar de algo, no le había dicho que era ese algo-

_Hermione Granger, 23 años, actualmente comprometida._

Hice el amor con Blaise Zabini- Y al diablo la sutileza, total, nunca había sido su fuerte. Los ojos de su prometida se habían abierto tanto como les era posible, ella le observó como si fuera un extraño, aunque esperaba que ella empezara una escena y no iba a detenerla, ya que estaría en todo su derecho el hacer una, pero lo que no esperaba ver era una expresión de puro alivio- Más de una vez- Al parecer sin escuchar al pelirrojo, Hermione se sentó en el sillón en el que había estado antes de que Ron entrara a la casa. Él la miró sin entender su reacción, más al ver que no había peligro de recibir ningún ataque se adentró en el departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó junto a Hermione, quien tenía la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sonreía como si la acabaran de promover a ministro de magia-

Soy lesbiana- Ese fue su momento de sorprenderse, ya sabía lo que significaba lesbiana y gay, ya que cuando su amigo se había decidido por que le gustaban más las varitas y había aceptado que Draco Malfoy le traía loco desde siempre, de ahí su gran obsesión con la serpiente, le había explicado el término-

¿Desde cuándo?- Hermione levantó el rostro y se quedó mirándole, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro solo la había visto quizás dos veces, esa vez y después de la guerra, cuando habían podido salvar a su hermano Fred de la desesperada muerte que quería llevárselo a como diera lugar-

¡Desde siempre!- El exabrupto de felicidad de la chica lo hizo sorprenderse, ya que ella era muy discreta con sus emociones desde que la había conocido- Lo he sabido toda mi vida, mi primer beso fue a los 7 años con una niña de mi escuela. Estaba tan aterrada después de que nos hicimos amigos los tres, ya que me cansé de buscar por la escuela y todo lo que encontré fue pura heterosexualidad, entonces creí que estaba mal visto en el mundo mágico que fuera lesbiana y no quería perder su amistad, no quería que me trataran aun más como una paria- Sin saber qué hacer para consolarla, solo la abrazó contra su pecho-

►Así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguir un novio y olvidarme de todo eso, aunque mi cabeza me gritara mil y una vez que no debería estar fingiendo y que solo me estaba haciendo la vida más y más infeliz con cada mentira, pero no quería perder su amistad, y sé que va a dolerte lo que voy a decir, pero cuando me pediste salir vi la oportunidad de mi vida, si me casaba contigo por lo menos sabría a lo que me estaba enfrentando.

Por eso me pediste que no tuviéramos sexo hasta que nos casáramos- Ambos se observaron en silencio y después procedieron a reírse intensamente, al parar de reír, Ron observó con felicidad lo libre que se sentía Hermione al poder por fin decir en voz alta lo que pensaba-

Quería mentalizarme lo suficiente para poder acostarme con un hombre, y ganar tiempo me sonó a buena opción- Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, hasta que la chica se decidió por hablar nuevamente- ¿Y cómo está eso de que tienes una historia de amor prohibido con un Slytherin?- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el rostro de Ron se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de su cabello, y este, tartamudeando un poco procedió a contarle como empezaron sus encuentros con el hombre italiano-

** -Flash back- **

[Ron Weasley se encontraba en uno de esos días aburridos en su oficina. Ese día no iban a salir detrás de nadie, ese día era para hacer maldito papeleo aburrido, esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su trabajo, ya había salido de la escuela y aun así tenía que sentarse la mitad del mes a hacer trabajo de escritorio, a él le gustaba la aventura, el duelo, no estar sentado como un inútil. Ya planeaba quedarse todo ese día ahí quemándose las manos escribiendo cuando su secretaria se asomó en su puerta, estaba tan ensimismado que no la escuchó tocar suponía, esta venía algo sonrojada y sonriente, algo raro ya que ella no solía sonreírle a él ni porque estuviera de buen humor]

¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le preguntó así con su mala actitud, más se sorprendió de no recibir una de las siempre-en-sitio miradas de desprecio total de la mujer, y más aun cuando esta sonriente le avisaba que tenía trabajo. Ella se movió de la puerta y dejó pasar a Blaise Zabini, una serpiente que había estado con ellos en Hogwarts y era amigo recurrente de Draco-ahora familiar suyo por culpa de Harry-Malfoy, quien sonriente le dijo algo a su secretaria, quien se rió como nunca en su vida había escuchado de parte de ese arisco ser-

Buenos días Weasley- La mujer cerró la puerta tras ella al salir, dejándole a los dos en la oficina. Ron no sabía que estaba haciendo el ex-Slytherin en su oficina, pero cuando se decidió por hablar, el italiano y distinguido hombre se estaba acercando con paso demasiado seductor para el pobre pelirrojo- Si te preguntas él porque estoy aquí es simplemente porque estos aurores son unos desconfiados malnacidos, así que si podemos terminar esto rápidamente sería un placer- Ron salió de su letargo al ver como el moreno estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor de la piel ajena sobre la suya y eso que estaban vestidos, al levantar el rostro para poder ver al otro a los ojos, ya que este era más alto que él, se encontró con la seductora sonrisa del italiano-

►Mi madre y yo recién hemos regresado de una larga estadía en Italia y ya nos están bombardeando con estupideces de mortifagos, me enviaron aquí para que me revises de arriba abajo, para ver si tengo alguna marca, pero te advierto pelirrojo quienes me ven desnudo normalmente terminan desnudos también.

[Sin saber que responder a esa insinuación, decidió proceder. Le pidió a la coqueta serpiente que se quitara la camisa, y este después de insinuar que terminaría comiéndoselo sobre ese escritorio, se quitó la prenda con demasiada sensualidad, dejando que un sonrojado, en parte excitado y en parte avergonzado Weasley, recorriera su perfectamente marcado y tonificado ser con los ojos. Este sonrió al ver como torpemente el pelirrojo le revisaba, mágicamente y sin magia]

Puedes tocar si te place, no me molesta para nada que un lindo pelirrojo me toque, aunque debes saber que te devolveré el favor- Lentamente se acercó a Ron, quien retrocedió aun sonrojado por la vista, estaba muy seguro de que nunca en su vida se había excitado por ver a otro hombre sin camisa, ¡Si hasta se había duchado al lado de muchos hombres por Merlín! Pero al parecer con Zabini era distinto, ese estúpido hombre italiano le había volteado todos sus gustos solo al entrar a su oficina. Fue traído a la realidad cuando sintió su cuerpo ser presionado contra el escritorio, aunque segundos después se vio sentado sobre el escritorio con una más que sonriente serpiente entre sus piernas, quien le tenía sujetado de la cintura, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, quien se acercó lentamente hasta su oído y le susurró con voz ronca- Aunque yo soy de dar, no de recibir- Y sabía que con eso no se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa que no fuera sexo. Iba a replicar, pero unos labios le impidieron hablar…-

** -Fin del flash back- **

Entonces hicimos el amor…- Hermione se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ron más que sonrojado no quería levantar los ojos del suelo, pero cuando por fin los levantó sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, quien le sonreía como preguntándole que se le estaba olvidando decir- Tres veces…- Eso hizo que la chica volviera a reír, esta vez haciendo a Ron reír con ella-

No sé si te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que mencionas el haberte acostado con él dices ‘Hicimos el amor’- Se quedó pensando y la verdad era que si, hasta cuándo le había mencionado el tema a Harry había dicho ‘hacer el amor’ en vez de ‘tuvimos sexo’- Eso significa que lo quieres, y lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es ir a hablar con él sobre este asunto, no querrás que el amor de tu vida se case con alguien más- Y sin decir más, ambos se levantaron y se abrazaron como solo ellos sabían hacer-

[Una hora después ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, todo había quedado claro entre ellos dos. Se prometieron que en la mañana hablarían de su decisión con ambas familias, porque esa noche iba a quedar marcada entre ellos para siempre, porque si Blaise Zabini hubiera esperado otro año para volver ambos se habrían casado, quizás cometiendo el peor error de sus vidas. Porque Hermione Granger no había estado más agradecida en su vida. Porque Ron Weasley había encontrado al hombre de su vida. Porque esperaban que ambos fueran felices con esa decisión, y aunque sabían que apenas estaban empezando, esa había sido la mejor decisión que habían tomado juntos]

_Ron Weasley, 23 años, soltero, aunque esperaba que no por mucho._

_Hermione Granger, 23 años, felizmente soltera._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo :D
> 
> Por una petición en amor yaoi decidí alargar este one-shot que ahora se hizo three-shot xD
> 
> Ya saben que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tambien subiré el rating de este fanfic a Mature, por el lemon en este capitulo, no lo pondré en Explicito porque mis lemons no son para tanto jaja. 
> 
> Disfruta la lectura.

**Capitulo 2** | Del compromiso a la soltería y de regreso al compromiso.

Pelirrojo, es un placer verte pero estas no son horas de pasarse a visitar- Y se sonrojó ante la examinadora mirada de su suegra, ¿O futura suegra?, quien desde que se había enterado de la relación que mantenían su hijo y el menor de los hombres Weasley, no había objetado en contra de ellos, argumentando que al menos no era un sangre sucia o muggle- Blaise está en su habitación- Y sin decir más, la distinguida mujer que aun le ponía los pelos de punta volvió su atención a su libro y a su copa de vino-

[Subió las escaleras con calma, sabiendo que su novio se iba a poner feliz de verlo, aun si lo despertaba. La mansión Zabini era un lugar un poco lúgubre, ¿Aunque que mansión de Slytherin no lo era?, con cuadros de familiares de la familia Zabini que lo miraban desde sus marcos como si no valiera ni un segundo de sus inacabables eternidades de pintura, aunque eso no le preocupaba, más se lamentaba por Harry que tenía que hablar con el aun vivo Lucius Malfoy que le odiaba a muerte, pero ese no era el punto. Llegó hasta la habitación de Blaise, y para su agrado, este no estaba durmiendo]

Ron, que agradable sorpresa el tenerte en casa, ¿A qué debo esta agradable sorpresa?- Blaise se acercó a él con toda la galanura que poseía, estaba sonriéndole como siempre, se acercó a sus labios y le besó superficialmente, logrando con eso que Ron se distrajera- Será que vienes con buenas noticias para mi… O me extrañabas demasiado para pasar otra noche sin verme- Sin perder un minuto más, recostó al pelirrojo sobre sus finas sabanas, despojándole de cada prenda de ropa que estorbaba en su camino para tocar y saborear la pecosa piel del Weasley-

_Blaise Zabini, 23 años, hasta el momento soltero._

[Después de quitar cada prenda de ropa que osaba negarle la vista del perfecto cuerpo del pelirrojo, se despojó de sus propias prendas, que no eran muchas ya que acostumbraba a dormir semi desnudo o totalmente sin ropa, besó los ya rojos labios de su presa, quien sin poner resistencia respondió al gesto con la misma ferocidad, olvidándose totalmente del porque estaba ahí en primer lugar. Los labios de la serpiente bajaron cuidadosamente por el cuello de Ron, que estaba cubierto por algunas pecas, se deleitó con el agitado vaivén de la respiración de su amante y más aún por ver cómo podía poner a su pelirrojo con un simple beso]

Siempre te lo digo, pero quiero que quede claro, me fascina dejarte sin palabras- Cada palabra había salido arrastrada, tentadora a los oídos del Weasley, quien adoraba la forma en la que su ¿Novio? Se ponía cuando hacían el amor, bastante comunicativo, y lo agradecía, ya que él perdía la capacidad de hablar desde que empezaban- Dolcezza* ¿Te molestaría si me acomodo entre tus hermosas piernas?- Sonrojado como estaba, abrió sus piernas, dejándole espacio al moreno para que este tuviera más acceso a su cuerpo, sin molestarle la pregunta, ya que el italiano solía hacérsela cada vez que lo hacían, a que según él, siempre hay que preguntar antes de entrar-

► ¿Sabes que me fascina ver tu cuerpo totalmente enrojecido? Cada una de esas hermosas pecas que adornan tu cuerpo me hacen quererte a todas horas amor, nunca voy a cansarme de ese hermoso sonido que haces cuando me atrevo a tocarte los pezones- Se sonrojó aun más si era posible cuando los dedos de Blaise pellizcaron sus pezones, ya sensibles aun si no habían recibido ningún toque previo, siempre tendía a ruborizarse cuando escuchaba como con simples toques a su piel, Blaise podía hacerle gemir sin control- Exactamente a eso me refería. Tus gemidos son una de las cosas que más me gusta de todo este asunto, ¿Qué tiene de bueno el sexo si no es recibir esa recompensa? Por alguna razón te esfuerzas, ¿O no? Por esa misma razón yo no tengo sexo contigo Ron, yo te hago el amor, no importa la forma o el lugar, esto no es sexo sin más Ronald, esto es amor aunque no lo creas.

[El italiano no perdió más tiempo, uniendo nuevamente sus labios en un beso suave y rudo, cargado de la misma pasión que siempre ponía en hacer a Ron retorcerse, rogar y gemir por cada uno de sus toques. Mordió y besó la piel expuesta del cuello lo suficiente para hacerse notar, más no para dejar marcas, dejó que su lengua saboreara la piel alrededor del pezón derecho del pelirrojo, atrapando este entre sus dientes, extasiándose con los gemidos que el pelirrojo no podía ni quería detener, mientras sus labios se encargaban del otro pezón, una de sus manos viajó todo el camino hasta rozar sutilmente con  el miembro del pelirrojo, que ya se encontraba erecto y palpitante, ignorando a propósito el silencioso pedido de su amante, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de la entrada de Ron, que al parecer no estaba del todo triste de verle nuevamente ese día. Ron le miró directamente a los ojos cuando empezó a prepararle, con una mirada impaciente, casi rogándole con la mirada que lo penetrara sin compasión]

Amor estas al corriente de que no voy a penetrarte así como así, por más caliente que estés- Sabiendo que vendría después de eso, simplemente esperó a que la poca paciencia de su amoroso y más que salvaje novio volara por los aires, a conciencia de que eso pasaría en pocos segundos, más aun cuando tocó sin remordiendo la próstata del pelirrojo, este no esperó un minuto más después de eso y con rapidez cambio de posiciones, dejando a una sonriente serpiente acostado en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado- Cuando quieras amore mio*-

[Sin nada que agregar, Ron se auto penetró, dejándole una perfecta vista de su sudoroso y perfecto cuerpo al italiano, quien estático no hacia ningún esfuerzo por moverse, teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo prefería marcar su ritmo cuando estaban en esa posición. Una de sus manos alcanzó el olvidado miembro de su pelirrojo y lo acaricio con apenas suaves movimientos, trayendo de vuelta al Weasley de su estado de placer. Ron había marcado un ritmo incesante y brusco, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gemidos de ambos y los ruidos de reclamo que hacia el lecho por la escandalosa acción que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre sus sabanas. El tiempo pasaba como si de horas se tratara, pero el ritmo que ambos llevaban no disminuía, el éxtasis se acercaba para ambos sin piedad, Ron fue el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo, se quedó observando al techo mientras sentía como la semilla de Blaise calmaba su caliente interior, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse la sonrisa que Blaise siempre le regalaba una vez que tenían relaciones]

Ven aquí pelirrojo, quiero un beso de buenas noches- Regresándole la sonrisa, aunque la suya era más una mueca cansada, se recostó entre los brazos de su serpiente, sumiéndose en un beso que anhelaba, momentos después ya ambos estaban dormidos-

**……**

Amor, no es que me moleste tu presencia, ¿Pero no crees que tu prometida se va a dar cuenta de que no pasaste la noche en su departamento?- Ambos se encontraban tranquilamente en la bañera del baño de Blaise, el agua ya se había enfriado, pero ninguno de los dos quería romper la burbuja de tranquilidad que se había formado entre ambos desde que se habían despertado entre los brazos contrarios-

Sabía que a algo había venido anoche…- Ron se acomodó aun más en el pecho del ex-Slytherin, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del moreno, dejando suaves besos en la piel- Estoy soltero desde ayer…- Blaise volteó la cara y lo miró incrédulo, se acercó y besó superficialmente los labios del pelirrojo, haciéndole sonrojar un poco por la carga de emociones que pareció tener ese simple roce de labios-

No me digas que hiciste algo drástico rojo- El tonó burlón en la voz del italiano le hizo reír. Procedió a contarle toda la historia que no tenía ni 24 horas de haber pasado, Blaise no le interrumpió ni una vez en su relato, dejándole explicar sin olvidar ni un detalle de lo acontecido la noche pasada- Gryffindors tenían que ser… ¿Eso significa que vas a ponerte ese lindo anillo de compromiso que te di hace una semana?- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa tonta que Ron siempre ponía cuando le mencionaba el dichoso anillo. Ya sin nada más que hacer dentro de la bañera, salieron del baño y se cambiaron de ropa, (Ron pasaba tanto tiempo como le era posible en la mansión, así que tenía una que otra prenda de ropa)-

Entonces… ¿Me das mi anillo ahora?- El más alto simplemente le guiñó y buscó en su cajón, encontrando la caja en la que había puesto el anillo una semana antes, cuando le había pedido al pelirrojo que aceptara casarse con él y solamente con él, pero al abrir la caja se encontró con nada, el anillo no estaba y sabía muy bien quien lo tenía-

Mi madre ha de tenerlo en el dedo otra vez… Que mujer más necia- Abandonaron la comodidad de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras, Blaise saludaba a cada retrato de sus familiares en las paredes, estos le devolvían el saludo, y veían a Ron con ojos entrecortados, aunque le saludaban de la misma forma. Llegaron al comedor, donde Arabella* Zabini les saludó cordialmente, con cuanta educación y porte poseía- Madre, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me regresaras el anillo- Le dijo con el mismo tono cordial que usó su madre, Ron le veía desde atrás, mientras Blaise acariciaba suavemente sus dedos entrelazados desde que habían dejado la habitación. Arabella simplemente se quitó dos anillos de sus finas y delicadas manos y se los dio a su hijo sin más, le sonrió con esa sonrisa idéntica a la de su hijo, quien la había heredado de ella sin duda-

Y yo que creía que esto que tenían era una tontería de niños, ¿Quién lo diría? Mi hijo si se casará… Eso es motivo suficiente para una copa de champagne- Después de llamar a un elfo para que les trajera una botella del mejor champagne que tenían en la mansión, ambos se pusieron el anillo correspondiente y brindaron por un compromiso sin altibajos, disfrutaron de la copa aunque apenas fueran las 7 am- Dejemos esto claro, ¿Es prudente contactar con el resto de los Weasley para hablar de los detalles de la boda de mi único hijo?- La mujer, más que enterada de la prometida que tenía el pelirrojo, no quería hacer algo imprudente, por algo era una Slytherin y una mujer adulta, no era una chiquilla estúpida como para cometer tan craso error-

En realidad estaba planeando hacerlo hoy… Ahora, ya que no entro a mi trabajo hasta las 9- Arabella le observó en atentamente en silencio, le encantaba ver la forma en la que él lanzado y en cierta forma salvaje Gryffindor parecía convertirse en un gatito bajo su mirada, suponía ella que por respeto, ya que sería su suegra por el resto de su vida- Así que si no es mucha molestia Blaise, me gustaría que me acompañes- Y eso no fue justamente una invitación, más bien fue una orden, no había sí o no, simplemente era una pregunta de si o si-

[Ambos aparecieron –para sorpresa de Blaise– en el departamento que el pelirrojo compartía con su mejor amiga y ex-prometida; Hermione estaba a punto de salir del departamento, más temprano de lo requerido pero su hora normal de salida –Ya que le encantaba su trabajo–, los miró a ambos y suspiró, dejando las cosas que llevaba sobre la mesa]

¿Tenía que ser ahora?- Ron solo pudo hacerle un gesto sencillo que la hizo sonreír, y que hizo sonreír aun más a Blaise, Hermione intercambio una mirada cómplice con la serpiente y realmente contenta por ambos les dijo- Felicitaciones por el compromiso- Y sin más, salieron del apartamento con dirección a la madriguera, solo Merlín sabe que podría pasar-

_Blaise Zabini, 23 años, feliz de estar comprometido._

_Ron Weasley, 23 años, nuevamente comprometido en tiempo record._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Significa dulzura en italiano.  
> *Como es más que obvio significa amor mio.  
> *Y nunca se dijo el nombre de la madre de Blaise, así que le puse el nombre que Yadira xD (una escritora de amor yaoi con fantasticos fanfics) le puso.
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos para el ultimo cap.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Estoy super feliz con este cap, me ha salido más largo de lo esperado, pero lo he amado con el kokoro, espero les guste. Aunque disvarío mucho en el capitulo, además he metido un poco de Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom, solo para darle un poco de drama (xD) además amo la pareja, es muy cute.
> 
> Espero no les moleste tanto desvarío de mi parte, me inspiré xD Este capitulo tiene 6,393 palabras, el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 3** |La familia Weasley.

¡Mamá, Ron llegó!- Gritaron los gemelos de la familia, sonrientes como siempre, haciendo que la matriarca de la familia saliera rápidamente de la cocina a abrazar a su hijo menor, y suponía ella que a su casi nuera, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, extrañada por ver a un jovencito que no conocía abrazando a su hijo- La mañana se ha puesto más interesante, que bien que vinimos- Ambos se quedaron en silencio y siguieron comiendo su desayuno, lo que sea que iba a pasar prometía ser bastante cómico-

_Fred y George Weasley, 25 años, en proceso de soltería._

Tenemos que hablar- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ganándose una preocupada mirada de parte de su madre y de su padre, quien había entrado a la casa seguido de su hermana- No te aterres, no son malas noticias… Bueno depende de cómo te lo tomes- La mirada incrédula de parte de Hermione le dijo todo. Su hermana lo miraba de forma rara, casi como si supiera a que iba todo el asunto, algo que no dudaba, ya que el anillo que llevaba en el dedo era más que visible a simple vista-

Suegra respire que si no se nos desmaya- Molly Weasley era una mujer bastante expresiva, no se callaba nada, así que su reciente seriedad para con el asunto era de sorprender, no dudaban que la mujer estaba en shock por lo dicho por el Slytherin. Por otro lado Arthur Weasley parecía desconcertado, espantado y avergonzado, miraba a la pareja (o en todo caso, ex-pareja) de su hijo menor, quien parecía muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando ahí-

 

¿Alguien podría explicarnos que está pasando?- Dijo Arthur una vez que había sentado a su esposa en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, ya que ésta aún parecía ida con la noticia de que al perecer su hijo había dejado a su novia de toda la vida-

 

Primero debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, y he pedido la mano de su hijo en matrimonio, obviamente él ha dicho que si, y como mi madre ya está enterada del compromiso, lo justo es que ustedes también- Los gemelos miraron a Ron entre sorprendidos y con una sonrisa pícara, la verdad es que no se esperaban una noticia así, aunque si eran sinceros, la cosa ya se veía venir, ese anillo tan propio de una familia de Slytherins que su hermanito traía en el dedo no era muy fácil de pasar por alto- Sé que esto ha de ser una gran confusión para ustedes, pero si nos dan unos cuantos minutos todo quedará claro- Un simple ademán de parte de los Weasley fue todo lo que necesitaron antes de empezar a contar todo ese asunto-

 

....

Entonces, lo que me quieres decir es que tu eres lesbiana- Dijo Molly señalando a una sonrojada Hermione, quien no dejaba de mirar al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, escuchó ligeramente la risa que George y Fred trataban en vano de contener. Asintió sin levantar la vista, entonces Molly prosiguió- Y tu llevas engañándola dos meses con este muchacho y ya te vas a casar con él- Ron sonrojado también asintió, había levantado la vista para mirar la expresión en el rostro de su familia, que error, Ginny lo veía entre horrorizada y enojado en la misma cantidad, George y Fred estaban a punto de empezar a reírse como dos locos, y ya ni hablar de su madre y su padre, ambos parecían querer tirarse de un puente, estaba más que seguro que sus padres jamás se habrían esperado algo así, por lo menos de su parte, porque de Charlie simplemente estaban esperando a que lo admitiera, y los gemelos parecían estarse dando más amor del necesario el uno al otro-

Bueno suegra, ¿Qué le puedo decir? Soy más que sensacional en la cama, es normal que si me tiene no me quiera dejar ir- Ron le volteo a mirar más sonrojado que antes, viendo que el rostro del Slytherin no había ni una pizca de vergüenza, más bien su típica sonrisa descarada con la que normalmente le hacía sus proposiciones. Miro a su familia, quienes estaban igual que él, sonrojados hasta la raíz del cabello, solo que con diferentes expresiones faciales. Algo enojado con su prometido por lo dicho, lo golpeo con el codo en las costillas, este le volteó a mirar sonriendo de igual forma- Suegra, debería estar feliz, yo estoy aquí para mejorar la familia, ¿Quién no querría nietos tan guapos como yo? Al fin y al cabo, un hombre tan extraordinariamente encantador y guapo nace cada milenio, así que deberían estar felices- George y Fred no aguantaron más y empezaron a reír como dos locos, Arthur pareció contagiarse y empezó a reír con sus hijos, mientras Molly los veía desaprobando ese comportamiento. Blaise, al igual que los pelirrojos, estaba riéndose también, obviamente de  forma más elegante-

Nos vamos a llevar bien Blaise, anda vamos a dar una vuelta, mientras Ron habla en privado con nuestros padres- Y antes de que Ron pudiera quejarse o negarse a que sus hermanos se llevaran a Blaise, ya este había salido con ellos, dejándole a la merced de la mirada de sus padres y hermana menor, aunque si era sincero, la ultima no le importaba mucho, ya que si estaba asustado por alguna reacción era la de sus padres, no la de Ginny-

Miren, sé que aparecerme una mañana cualquiera y decirles que no me casaré con Hermione, pero sí que me casaré con otra persona es de sorprender, lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer con toda la situación- Hermione le tomó la mano, apretándola, ella le sonrió intentando darle apoyo mudo, ya que la pobre no había podido decir palabra desde que habían dicho lo que había pasado-

¿Lo amas?- Le preguntó su madre. Ella le miraba intensamente, no queriendo quitar sus ojos de los de su hijo, quien no parecía dudar de lo que sentía. Le sostuvo la mirada y sin dudar le respondió-

Más de lo que he amado a nadie- El ceño de su madre pareció relajarse. La mujer simplemente suspiró levantándose del sofá, cortó la distancia que había entre su hijo y ella, apretando a su hijo contra su cuerpo en un más que fuerte abrazo-

Pues no hay nada que pueda yo hacer, nadie manda en el corazón y aunque se que como tu madre te podría coaccionar para que termines esta relación, ¿Qué clase de madre sería? Yo te traje a este mundo para que fueras feliz- Ambos no pudieron evitar sollozar entre el abraso, los otros presentes prefirieron no interrumpir ese momento madre e hijo-

**……**

Ya les dije, la gran mayoría de mis conocidos Slytherins están casados, infelizmente, pero al fin que casados- Fuera de la casa, los gemelos y Blaise hablaban de temas más que ajenos al que se estaba discutiendo dentro- Aunque hay algunos que no, como por ejemplo Theodore Nott, pero ese está más que descartado, entró en una depresión insanable cuando se enteró que el amor de su vida se había casado con alguien más, esas cosas no se superan, más para una persona como él. Pero tengo un conocido en Italia que estaría más que contento con un par de gemelos, lo único que le veo en contra es que tiene más de treinta, pero por esa mirada que se han dado supongo que eso no importa-

Nos hablas por primera vez en tu vida y ya conoces nuestros gestos, eso es un punto a tu favor, aunque la prueba máxima es saber diferenciarnos, a ver, ¿Quién es Fred y quien George?- Blaise pareció ponerse a pensar, aunque lo hacía más para desesperar a los pelirrojos, quienes parecían algo felices de ver que estaban haciendo que el Slytherin se quedara sin palabras, aunque para su disgusto, este les sonrió sin parecer molestarse-

Tu eres Fred y tu George- Los gemelos parecieron sorprendidos, su propia madre no los diferenciaba a veces, y por a veces se referían a la gran mayoría del tiempo- No parezcan tan sorprendidos pelirrojos, y cierren la boca o se les meten las moscas- Los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa, ya que habían escuchado a Hermione llamarlos desde una ventana. Ambos pelirrojos se miraron por un segundo y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

¿Qué tienen ustedes los Slytherins que si nos pueden diferenciar? Malfoy nos diferencia también- Blaise les sonrió con esa misma sonrisa de lado que al parecer todos los Slytherins sabían hacer a la perfección. No dudaban que se las enseñaran desde que estuvieran en la cuna-

Ya saben que las serpientes no les decimos todos nuestros secretos a los gatitos- Los tres adentraron nuevamente a la casa. Los gemelos volvieron a su desayuno, que ya estaba frio, Ron estaba sentado a un lado de su madre, a su lado una silla vacía que era más que obvio para él- Gracias por la comida Molly, nunca había comido nada que no fuera cocinado por un elfo- La charla empezó entre Blaise y Arthur, quien estaba más que encantado con lo inteligente que parecía ser su futuro yerno, aunque eso no era de sorprender, el muchacho había sido criado para ser de esa forma-

Por cierto, ¿Cuándo planean casarse?- Les preguntó Molly, quien miraba de vez en cuando la chimenea, esperando a ver si Harry se asomaba esa mañana. No era muy fan del pequeño Malfoy, pero tenía que aceptar que viniera con Harry, no podía decirle al niño que amaba como a su propio hijo que no trajera a su esposo con él- Tengo entendido que los Slytherins no posponen mucho esos asuntos- Blaise la miró por un momento, asimilando sus palabras, aunque eso no fue por mucho-

Pues normalmente nos casamos rápidamente porque los matrimonios están concertados  desde mucho tiempo atrás, este por otro lado solo tiene unas cuantas horas de haberse hecho. Aunque mi madre quiere que se celebre la ceremonia lo más rápido posible, cree que me estoy tardando en tener hijos- Apretó la mano de Ron por sobre la mesa, los Weasley le estaban mirando todos al mismo tiempo. Sonrió al ver las expresiones de los pelirrojos, eran tan fáciles de leer como un libro abierto. Hermione sin embargo era otro cuento, esta le sonreía como si ya supiera todo acerca de tradiciones de Slytherins, y sinceramente no lo dudaba- No puedo dejar que los Zabini terminen conmigo, ¿Qué le pasaría a este mundo si no estuviéramos aquí? Además no pienso dejar que la fortuna de mi familia se la lleve el ministerio. No se ofendan, sé que la mitad trabaja allá, pero ese grupo de inútiles no se van a  abastecer con mis cosas- Y he ahí al Slytherin que los presentes estaban esperando que apareciera, ya estaban empezando a pensar que este era la serpiente más rara del mundo-

►Hablando de eso, ¿No entraban a trabajar a las 9? Porque son las 8:57- Arthur, Ron y Hermione se levantaron de un salto de la mesa y en cuestiones de segundos, todos se habían ido, el señor Weasley vía chimenea y Hermione y Ron se desaparecieron rumbo a su apartamento a buscar sus cosas- Bueno, ahora que esos están trabajando, que tal si usted se embellece un poco más Molly y nos vamos a mi casa, mi madre quiere discutir algunos aspectos de esta boda con usted, y yo tengo que trabajar, así que la dejaré con ella, y recuerde, ella es una Slytherin acostumbrada a tener lo que quiere, no le lleve mucho la contraria, pero tampoco la deje ganar en todo-

[Una desconcertada Molly Weasley subió a arreglarse, no sabía ella como iba a tratar con una Slytherin caprichosa, porque ese consejo que le había dado su yerno no era justamente el mejor, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Media hora después bajó, encontrándose con Blaise esperándola a los pies de la escalera, sus hijos ya se habían marchado, tomó el brazo que le era ofrecido y en cuestión de segundos se vio en medio de un salón más grande que su casa, parada a pocos metros de una alta y morena mujer, que le hizo una simple seña para que la siguiera, Blaise se quedó ahí parado, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa]

**….**

Tres meses de haber vuelto de Italia y ya te casas, quizás si debí seguir tus consejos después de todo- Blaise volteó a ver a Theo, quien ya estaba al parecer celebrando su compromiso con un buen vaso de whisky muggle, uno muy largo y ancho lleno hasta el tope- Feliz cumpleaños, boda o lo que sea…- Blaise, Pansy y Draco le miraron beberse la gran jarra sin detenerse un segundo a respirar, al terminar se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa, y llamó a un elfo para que se la rellenara, esta vez de whisky de fuego-

Gracias Theo, pero aunque me alegra que estés celebrando por mi matrimonio, faltan 10 horas para la ceremonia y unas 11 horas para la fiesta, no creo que sea prudente que ya te estés bebiendo el brindis- Theo le sonrió con toda la ironía posible e ignorando la preocupación escondida detrás de la indiferencia en los ojos de sus amigos, le dio un gran sorbo a su jarra-

Querido amigo, si no estoy celebrando tu compromiso, estoy bebiendo mi dosis regular, no me querrás tener cerca si empiezo a tener abstinencia- Los tres se le quedaron mirando en silencio, todos bebiendo sin emitir palabra- Entonces, ¿Algo en especial que quisieras decirme para hacerme levantar a las 7 de la mañana?- Este siguió bebiendo de su bebida sin realmente prestarle atención a la atmosfera  incomoda que se quería formar alrededor de él-

Pues quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas- Sorprendido casi se ahoga con la bebida, miró a Blaise como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, entonces miró a Draco y a Pansy, quienes le veían sonriendo, obviamente sabían esa notica antes que él- No acepto un no como respuesta Nott- Este le sonrió llamando a un elfo para celebrar el momento, pidiendo una botella de champagne-

No te emociones, eso significa que yo soy el padrino del primer pelirrojo moreno que salga de Weasley- Ante ese comentario, se les olvidó momentáneamente que eran serpientes frías a emociones y sentimientos, y que aquel despliegue de felicidad no era una cosa propia de unos Slytherins bien criados-

Y yo soy la madrina del segundo, así que vas a tener que esperar a que Draco tenga uno para ser el padrino o hasta que Blaise tenga un tercero- La única mujer del grupo bebió de su copa de champagne, sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa mordaz venia un comentario igualmente o más envenenado que su expresión, y la verdad ya empezaba a extrañar el estilo frio y en cierta forma desesperante del heredero de los Nott, pero hasta que no pudieran quitarle la bebida de la sangre, no sabía si volvería a ver a ese hombre-

Qué bien que no te mencionaste, porque de ti no espero nada, vas a morir más sola que yo- Ambos se dieron la misma expresión el uno al otro, quizás estaban en la misma página ahora, aunque ella no se había dado a la bebida, era una dama por Merlín, no iba a caer en un acto tan burdo- Mira, te propongo algo, si a los cincuenta años no me he muerto o casado, me caso contigo y cuando me caiga por las escaleras ebrio y me muera, te quedas con mi fortuna- Ese fue algo que los otros tres no se esperaban, no estaban listos para escuchar algo tan derrotista de parte de su amigo, pero al parecer este estaba más triste de lo que parecía a simple vista-

No hables así imbécil, ¿Cómo puedes creer que te vas a morir de una forma tan muggle?- Ese comentario de parte de la Slytherin les hizo regresar el buen humor, aunque aun se podía respirar ese aire extraño alrededor de los cuatro-

Seamos sinceros, si me muero sin herederos, el maldito ministerio se queda con mi patrimonio y eso si que no lo voy a permitir- Los otros tres sintieron un _déjà vu_ al escuchar a Theo decir eso, ya que todos lo habían dicho al menos tres veces en su vida, dos de ellos en esos últimos días- Así que ya saben, si muero luchen con uñas y dientes por mi dinero o volveré como fantasma para perseguir a sus familias por la eternidad-

Cállate ya y vamos a dormir un rato más, que no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes bostezando en mi ceremonia- Blaise les dijo, o más bien ordenó. Cada quien se fue por su mismo lado a su casa, al contrario del moreno, pues él estaba en su casa, simplemente subió las escaleras y le dijo a uno de los elfos que lo despertara a las 3 de la tarde para tener un poco de tiempo de vestirse, ya que la perfección no necesitaba más de 2 horas para estar listo-

**….**

Blaise está con Pansy, Draco y Theodore, así que sé que está manos confiables, además son Slytherins, no creo que vayan a hacer una fiesta salvaje al puro estilo muggle- Ron estaba compartiendo una taza de té con Harry, Hermione y Neville, estaban esperando a que llegaran Dean y Seamus, quienes llegarían algo tarde porque estaban trabajando, no habían podido librar ese día-

No me confiaría de eso, los Slytherins tienen un juego de cartas distinto siempre bajo la manga- Dijeron Fred y George, mientras entraban al salón, trayendo con ellos unas cuantas botellas de champagne, claro que llevándose una mirada algo desaprobatoria de su madre, quien venía entrando detrás de ellos- Sabemos que no es mucho, pero no podemos dejarte ebrio para tu boda, ya después de la ceremonia te bebes hasta el agua de las masetas y te vas a estrenar su cama como casados- Sin importarle, o quizás ignorando, que su madre estuviera ahí empezaron a gemir como locos, haciendo que los presentes se sonrojaran hasta la raíz del pelo, antes de que siguieran con su locura, la matriarca de los Weasley les golpeó la cabeza-

Dejen sus locuras, par de atolondrados- Eso paró los gemidos de los chicos, quienes aun contentos por la fiesta que se veía venir abrieron dos botellas y le sirvieron a cada quien una copa-

Mamá, este día va a ser bueno, ya lo presiento- Dijo Fred, mientras abrazaba a Ron, quien aun enojado por el comentario acerca de su vida sexual, no le devolvió el gesto- Estos solteros que se cuiden, porque vamos a casarlos, pero ¿Quién estaría triste de pasar una noche con nosotros?- Terminó George mientras abrazaba de igual forma a Ron, quien ya no molesto pero si avergonzado por lo que esos dos estaban diciendo quería quitárselos de encima-

Según tenemos entendido, Blaise invitó a algunos conocidos italianos. Y eso de que los sensuales se codean de más sensuales es conocimiento público, así que esta noche la vamos a pasar genial- Ambos se pusieron a bailar como si hubiesen puesto la mejor canción de todos los tiempos, haciendo reír a los presentes. Molly aun quería callarlos por su atrevimiento, pero se sentía muy feliz de ver que sus hijos no parecían cambiar no importaba que edad tuvieran- Dicen por ahí que los italianos tienen buen pepperoni y saben usarlo como campeones, por eso esta noche nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo-

Dejen de hablar de su vida sexual, y todos los aquí presentes vayan a cambiarse que nos queda una hora para la ceremonia y no quiero que nada salga mal- Todos los presentes cogieron cada uno por su lado, véase a sus casas a cambiarse, ya que la boda estaba por comenzar-

**….**

Entonces Blaise, ¿Estás listo? Recuerda que si no funciona siempre puedes divorciarte- Le dijo Pansy mientras arreglaba la corbata verde del traje muggle que Blaise iba a usar ese día especial. Ella ya divorciada una vez y viuda, sabía de lo que estaba hablando- Bendito sea quien introdujo el matrimonio muggle a este mundo, eso de poder separarse si las cosas no funcionan es de genios, además poderme quedar con la mitad de sus bienes, ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?- Preguntó a sus amigos una vez que había terminado de acomodar la corbata de Blaise y había procedido a hacer lo mismo con Theo, este le respondió a su pregunta retorica-

Enviudar y quedarte con todos sus bienes- Ella apretó juguetonamente el nudo hasta dejar casi sin aire a Theo, quien no dejaba de sonreírle con ese aire alcoholizado pero al mismo tiempo con la seriedad que siempre había sido marca registrada del Nott-

No es mi culpa, ya les dije. Se lo advertí a mis padres, ese hombre era muy anciano para casarlo conmigo, no es mi culpa que al verme desnuda le diera un infarto, ya de por si es obvio que mi cuerpo es de infarto, pero no creí que se lo tomaría tan literal- Los tres chicos por fin estaban listos, ella como siempre ya estaba más que impecable, así que no tenían más que esperar a que por fin dieran las 6, y no tendrían que esperar mucho, ya eran las 5:30. Draco vestía un traje gris de tres piezas con corbata verde, Theo un traje igual solo que azul profundo también con corbata verde y Blaise un traje negro con una resaltante corbata verde, Pansy lucia su mejor vestido en el mismo tono de verde-

Ya, ya. Chicos, vamos a brindar, la última copa que me bebo como soltero, porque no, no me voy a divorciar por nada del mundo. Tu no Theo, te voy a desintoxicar aunque me cueste la vida- Un poco enfurruñado, Theo brindó como niño pequeño, con una copa llena de jugo- Bueno, ya es hora de ir saliendo…- Se apresuraron al escuchar la música que venía del jardín trasero-

**…..**

Bueno es el momento chicos, le digo adiós a mi soltería…- Harry y Hermione le abrazaron al ver a Neville caminar por el camino de piedra hasta llegar al lado de un sonriente Blaise, que miraba el camino para no perder ni un segundo cuando entrara- Vayan ustedes a sentarse, no vaya a ser que Draco se levante a buscarte si no te ve en un segundo- En cuestión de segundos, ya ambos estaban ocupando sus asientos, miró el camino y suspiró profundamente, cuando salió solo pudo pensar en lo hermoso que había quedado el lugar, pero todo lo demás quedó en segundo plano al ver a Blaise, quien más que guapo le sonreía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía-

*(<http://www.modaynovias.net/imagenes/2014/07/ceremonia-de-bodas-4.jpg>)

( **N/A** : No sé como vendría siendo una unión (?) mágica, así que me saltaré esa parte)

**….**

Se unieron al viejo estilo, y yo que creí que no habría sorpresas en esta boda…- Le dijo Charlie a Ron después de felicitarlo- Bueno, ya sabes que mamá quiere más nietos, así que te recomiendo que esta noche te pongas a la fabricación, y esto no te lo digo por molestarte, mamá y tu suegra me enviaron a darte el mensaje, quieren que vengas de tu luna de miel embarazado con gemelos- Ambos se rieron de eso, sin saber que eso de chiste poco tendría un mes después-

Saben, es triste que tu hermanito menor se case antes que tu, pero que se le va a hacer- Dijeron George y Fred a coro una vez que se habían acercado a Ron y Charlie, ambos venían con una copa en cada mano, ofrecieron una a cada hermano- Pero por lo menos no estamos como Charlie. Vas a morir solo hombre- Antes de que el mayor pudiera rebatir o amonestar a sus hermanos por lo dicho, Blaise se apareció de la nada, tan sigiloso y silencioso como un fantasma, seguido de cerca por dos hombres-

Chicos, este es mi hermosísimo esposo Ron; Ron estos son dos compañeros con los que trabajo en Italia, Dante D’Amico y Geovani Giannini- Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron sin palabras al ver a los hermosos hombres frente a ellos, Dante con hermoso y cuidadosamente peinado cabello castaño y ojos más azules de lo humanamente posible con piel bronceada, y Geovani rubio con ojos dorados, era una bonita combinación, más aun cuando estos dos resaltaban en la piel ligeramente morena- Dante, estos son Fred y George, ya te había hablado de ellos…- Los gemelos miraron con adoración a Blaise, quien les sonreía como siempre, sin dejar que el hombre se presentara con ellos, ya se habían prendado de un brazo cada uno y se alejaron caminando muy felices de los recién casados-

Es un placer…- Respondió Ron al hombre rubio, quien no dejaba de mirar a Charlie. Su pelirrojo hermano no parecía ser indiferente a la sonrisa del hombre- Este es mi hermano Charlie- Ambos se sumieron en una conversación acerca de algo que Ron no pudo escuchar, ya que Blaise se lo llevó a la pista de baile. Las parejas que habían estado bailando, abandonaron la pista para dejarles bailar-

¿Qué te parecen tus nuevos cuñados?- Blaise había recostado la cabeza pelirroja en su pecho mientras bailaban. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a Theo sentado en la barra bebiendo a dos manos, más se asustó al verle caminar en dirección a Longbottom y su mujer, eso no iba a salir bien-

No creo que vayan a ser mis cuñados, mis hermanos no se casan ni con _amortentia_ *- Ajeno a la preocupación de Blaise, se dejó llevar por la tranquila pieza, aunque estaba más que pendiente a no pisar a su esposo mientras bailaban. No era él el mejor bailarín- 

Estos chicos son convincentes- Se distrajo un momento para besar a Ron, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Longbottom y Theo habían desaparecido, Hannah le miró haciéndole una seña de que no se preocupara, al parecer se había dado cuenta de porque su preocupación. Eso no le dejó más tranquilo, se preocupó aun más. Rezó para que la canción acabara pronto, y para su suerte fue así, aunque no sabía si  Ron iba a querer seguir bailando, para su suerte, Pansy se acercó a pedir un baile con el pelirrojo, quien no pudo negarse. Salió despavorido por los pasillos de la mansión, Draco lo alcanzó a los pies de la escalera-

Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido- Para suerte de Blaise, los cuadros le habían indicado en qué dirección habían pasado esos dos, al parecer Nott iba más desmayado que despierto, se alegraron un poco por eso, así no iba a poder ponerse a hablar de más. Para su mala suerte, ese no fue el caso, ya que al doblar en un pasillo, escucharon la discusión a gritos que estaban teniendo Neville y Theo-

_¡Es tu maldita culpa!_ \- Se había escuchado a Theo gritar desde el interior de la habitación, ambos se habían quedado estáticos al escuchar tal despliegue de emociones de parte del Nott, quien siempre había tenido prohibido por él mismo mostrar sus sentimientos-

_¡¿Como podría ser mi culpa que te volvieras un alcohólico Theodore?!-_ Gritó en respuesta Neville, quien parecía igual de afectado que el Slytherin, ambos pusieron el oído en la puerta, ya parecía demasiado tarde para intervenir-

_¡Te casaste! ¡Te casaste con alguien más!-_ Neville se quedó en silencio, quizás sorprendido, Blaise y Draco se miraron con los ojos abiertos. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, no se escuchaba más que el sonido de la respiración acelerada de Theo, sorpresivamente empezaron a escucharse sollozos que provenían del Nott- _¿Por qué no te casaste conmigo cuando te lo pedí?-_ Eso apenas se había escuchado. Draco le miró con ojos y boca abiertos, él estaba igual. Sabían que Theo siempre había gustado del león y de ahí su depresión cuando este se había casado, pero de ahí a que hubiesen tenido algo no era de su conocimiento-

_No me preguntes eso Theo, ya sabes la respuesta-_ Eso les había dolido hasta a ellos. Los sollozos de Theo se escucharon por un rato más, hasta que este volvió a hablar-

_Debes creer que soy patético-_ Con esa frase, los sollozos cesaron, quedando un extraño e incomodo silencio en la habitación. Blaise y Draco sentían que no deberían de estar escuchando, pero no podían irse, algo les retenía de alejarse de tan incomodo momento-

_Pues sí. No eres Theodore Nott, ¿Dónde quedó ese hombre frio e impasible que conocí en Hogwarts?-_ Dijo Neville después de varios segundos de silencio. El tono de su voz no estaba tan seguro como antes, algunas palabras habían vacilado al salir de su boca-

_Murió el día que te casaste-_ Ya no quisieron quedarse a escuchar más después de eso. Habían bajado al salón nuevamente, donde Harry y Ron los estaban esperando, ambos parecían extrañados por la triste expresión que ambos traían, pero que quitaron de su rostro tan rápido que pareció invención suya-

¡Vamos a hacer un brindis gente!- Gritó Arthur más que feliz por la unión de su hijo, Molly a su lado le dejó ser, ya que ella también estaba contenta con la fiesta- Hijo, si que nos sorprendiste con la noticia de que te ibas a casar con Blaise, pero al ver lo feliz que estás, no podemos sentirnos mejor. Solo esperamos que su matrimonio sea feliz y prospero, y obviamente que nos den un par de nietos. ¡Por los novios!- Ambos habían reído al escuchar eso de los bebés otra vez, cada invitado les había dicho lo mismo. Al parecer todos querían ver a Ron con una enorme panza, o quizás querían ver a Zabini como un padre de familia-

No se preocupen, que esta misma noche si es posible, pongo gemelos en el horno- Con eso los invitados empezaron a reír, aunque a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia que todos vieran su sonrojado rostro por el comentario de su esposo, se lo dejó pasar, ya que él esperaba que esa noche por lo menos hicieran bebés unas 3 veces-

**….**

¿Cómo amanecieron enamorados?- Les preguntó Draco a los recién casados cuando bajaron por las escaleras, algunos de los invitados (véase, los amigos cercanos de los casados) se habían quedado a dormir después de tremenda fiesta que acabó después de las dos de la madrugada. Eran las 1 de la tarde, y apenas se estaban preparando para comer-Longbottom pensé que te habías ido a tu casa- Habló nuevamente Draco, al ver como Neville bajaba sin querer llamar la atención por las escaleras, los demás no le habían notado, pero Draco solía siempre saber todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor-

Sí, bueno, me quedé dormido en una de las habitaciones, ya me iba, así que…- Sin dejar que le dijeran nada, ya Neville había salido de la casa. Hermione y Harry se miraron de forma extraña, no comprendían qué diablos estaba pasando, pero al parecer Draco, Pansy y Blaise sabían algo que ellos no, pero no creyeron que era el momento para preguntar, ya después Harry le sacaría la información a Draco y la pondría al corriente-

Comamos de una vez, que esta flor del desierto* y yo tenemos que irnos de luna de miel- Los seis se dirigieron al comedor, donde los elfos ya habían servido la comida, uno de ellos se acercó a Blaise cuando este le hizo una seña- Despierta a Theodore y dile que baje a comer, gracias- El elfo desapareció de su vista, unos minutos después Theo entró en la habitación con una expresión seria, no estaba contento esa mañana. Antes de sentarse le pidió a uno de los elfos que cambiara su vaso de agua por uno con coñac. No aceptó reproches de parte de sus amigos-

**….**

[Habían vuelto dos semanas después de la hermosa toscana, no habían tenido ni un percance en su hermoso viaje, estaban  felices porque venían con buenas noticas. La familia se les agrandaba rápidamente, al parecer tanto apoyo y buenas vibras habían ayudado… también se le podía adjudicar al que no habían pasado un día de esas dos semanas sin tener sexo]

Bienvenidos, espero que esas sonrisas signifiquen buenas noticias para mí-  Ambos se rieron y asintieron, viendo como la siempre fría y serena Arabella Zabini casi sonríe en público, CASI-  Esas si son buenas noticias, aunque tengo que ponerles al corriente de ciertas cosas que pasaron en su ausencia, así que muévanse- Al llegar a la que ahora sería el hogar de la pareja, La mansión Zabini, los elfos se llevaron rápidamente el equipaje de los chicos. Al entrar al salón, vieron a sus amigos y familiares ahí-

¡Bienvenidos!- Dijeron a coro los invitados. Ron y Blaise no pudieron evitar notar la forma en la que Harry tenía las manos sobre su vientre, ni como Draco lo abrazaba desde atrás con las mano en el mismo lugar. Tampoco pudieron pasar por alto la presencia de Dante y Geovani en la habitación-

Ustedes están con ganas de fiesta este año, acéptenlo- Dijo Blaise, mientras se acercaba a Harry y a Draco- Aunque si esto es lo que estoy pensando, ya se estaban tardando, vamos a celebrar que vamos a ser padres Draco- Los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Ron, quien simplemente pudo asentir, haciendo que nuevamente empezara la algarabía-

**….**

Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que embarazaste a Longbottom esa noche- Aunque el tema ya había quedado claro, quería volver a escucharle afirmarlo. Theo le miró hastiado, ya harto de repetir lo mismo-

Sí, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, sé que lo eché a perder pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Neville dice que su esposa le perdona por la infidelidad y que se van a quedar juntos. Podré ver a mi hijo de vez en cuando, así que no veo por qué debería quejarme- Theo parecía feliz con eso, aunque era obvio que se había resignado, nada más podía hacer- Pero me advirtió que debo dejar la bebida o puedo ir olvidándome del bebé- Theo sonrió nostálgico al ver su vaso lleno de agua, dejar el alcohol no era tan fácil como podía parecer, pero por ver a su hijo haría lo que estuviese en sus manos, y si para eso tenía que dejar de beber, eso solo era un pequeño escalón-

En eso lo apoyo y lo sabes- Blaise le dirigió una mirada de padre, faltaban ocho meses para que su hijo o hija naciera y ya estaba preparado para criar-

Ya sé, eres un aguafiestas, pero seremos padres Blaise. Nuestros niños irán a Hogwarts el mismo año-

**….**

**-Pov Ron-**

[Blaise y yo estábamos contentos, felices de poder ser una familia, más aún porque nuestros amigos parecían tener los mismos planes que nosotros. A excepción de Neville, a quien la vida le había dado un bebé, solo que no de su matrimonio, pero aun estaba feliz de poder ser padre. Ya tenía tres meses de embarazo cuando me enteré de que iba a tener gemelos, para sorpresa mía pero no para los demás, quienes desde antes de que me embarazara tenían la idea de que serian gemelos. Así que la felicidad nos venia por partida doble]

Yo les dije que esa pancita era de gemelos, ¿Quién va a saber más de bebés que yo? Tuve 7 por Merlín- Decía mi madre mientras acariciaba mi redondeado vientre- Así mismo les digo que son niños, y el de Harry también, Neville prepárate, vas a tener una princesa. Confíen en mi, ya verán…- Harry y Neville se sonrieron por lo dicho por mi madre, parecían bastante felices con el comentario, aunque ya sabían que eran niño y niña, ellos habían pedido saber que eran, yo por otra parte prefería que fuera un secreto, aunque con el sexto sentido de mi madre para con los bebés simplemente estaba esperando a que me lo dijera-

Confió en ti mamá. Ahora aconseja a tu hijo, ¿Cómo le pongo a tus nietos?- Después de eso empezó a decir nombres a más no poder, haciéndome sonreír con algunos nombres y horrorizarme al escuchar algunos, algunas personas solían ponerle nombres feos a sus hijos-

[Después de que se habían marchado, subí a bañarme, un buen baño para relajar mis ya adoloridos músculos, tener gemelos no era fácil, era el doble de peso. Me sumergí en la tibia agua con olor a rosas, estaba más que ido en el cansancio, que antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba dormitando dentro del agua. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, Blaise entró por la puerta, sonriendo al verme casi en el mundo de los sueños]

Amor, ya te he dicho, las bañeras no son para dormir- Me dijo de forma traviesa, mientras lavaba mi cabello, cerré los ojos extasiado con el masaje que le estaba dando a mi cuero cabelludo y parte de mi cuello- No te duermas amor, que esta noche soy todo tuyo- Eso sí que había sonado como un buen plan, pasar toda la noche en la cama con Blaise era una de las mejores cosas que podía imaginar, pero estaba a punto de irme al mundo de los sueños, y no podía imaginarme teniendo sexo y quedarme dormido a mitad del viaje. Eso enviaría un mensaje más que erróneo a Blaise-

¿Qué te parece si soy todo tuyo mañana? Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido…- Blaise me sonrió como siempre lo hace y me besó suavemente, ¿Algún día este hombre dejaría de gustarme? No lo creo-

No me importa si es hoy mañana o el lunes, voy a disfrutar de estar contigo en cualquier momento amor, así que vamos a sacarte de ahí y a ponerte el pijama- Cuando abrí los ojos me vi vestido con mi pijama, con el cabello seco y atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Blaise, ¿Quizás me dormí en el camino? Era lo más lógico- Amor duérmete, que no sabes la que te espera en la mañana, así que te quiero lleno de energías - Sonriendo me dejé llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, aunque esperaba despertar en los brazos del hombre a mi lado-

_Blaise Zabini, 23 años, casado y a la espera de ser padre._

_Ron Weasley-Zabini, 23 años, nada podría mejorar más ese momento._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Esta es la flor del desierto a la que se refería Blaise
> 
> http://www.fotonaturaleza.cl/data/media/4/IMG_7389-1.jpg
> 
> Gracias por leer, y si me dejas un comentario, te lo agradecería de corazón (♥).
> 
> Hasta otra.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer♥


End file.
